Debu
by Adult Jockey
Summary: Kau hanyalah pengacau.. Lahir Batin ku terganggu hanya karena nafasku tercekat. / HUNHAN FANFICTION /
1. Chapter 1

Kau hanyalah pengacau.. Lahir Batin ku terganggu hanya karena nafasku tercekat.

** . . .**

Andai memiliki sayap. Mungkin ia terbang, menyertai kata-kata yang hampir setiap saat memenuhi pendengaran Lelaki yang selalu di puja-puja.

school

"Minseok coba lihat! pangeran ku datang" dengan tiba-tiba ia berucap nyaring saat Lelaki puajaannya berjalan melewati dua sahabat yang terkenal dengan kericuhan yang mereka buat. Sambil merangkul pundak sahabatnya.

"oh ayolah Xi Luhan.. kau hanyalah kekasih yang tak di anggap" sahabatnya memutar bola matanya malas.

"muahaha aku tak masalah, sekarang aku memang bukan kekasihnya. Tapi kelak aku dan Sehun akan berjodoh" Luhan semakin bersemangat saat Sehun menatapnya datar. Tak memperdulikan tatapan datar itu, Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengedipkan matanya ke arah Sehun.

Sehun bergidik ngeri. Melajukan jalannya saat Luhan meneriakkan namanya.

Menutup telinga saat Luhan menyebar berita tak tahu malu.

"kalian tau? Aku dan Sehun sudah menjalin hubungan semenjak 4 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku datang dihari kelulusan Sehun."

Semua orang hanya bisa menopang dagu sambil mendengarkan ceritanya. Ada yang penasaran ada pula yang sudah bosan.

"aku tau kami sudah saling suka semenjak Sehun masuk sekolah dasar. Saat itu aku sudah kelas 3, walaupun aku lebih tua darinya, aku lebih polos darinya. Hahaha saking polosnya aku tak sadar bahwa Sehun menyukaiku ahhahihi"

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, menahan amarah. Ingin memukul wajah aneh itu. Tapi Sehun fikir, kemarahan hanya menambah semangat Luhan bicara.

"kalian tahu? Saat itu aku terkesan mempermainkan perasaannya. Padahal...Tak terbesit dibenakku aku menarik ulur perasaannya padaku—"

**Tsahh.. **Jongin_sahabat Sehun_membuang muka, tertawa melecehkan. "terkadang aku menyukai ceritanya"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Jongin seringkali menggodanya dengan lelaki sialan bernama Luhan. "dia sangat bodoh" kembali menatap Luhan jijik.

Selalu sama setiap harinya. Seakan debu yang manyusahkan pernafasannya. Dan debu yang menjiikan.

Seperti saat itu.. saat LuHan bermaksud merayu Sehun dengan memberikannya Bubble tea. Luhan berlari slow motion ke arah Sehun. Berlutut memberi Bubble tea. Semua orang tarpukau akan sikap berlebihan Luhan, ada pula yang bertepuk tangan heboh.

Rupanya Luhan baru menyadari, bahwa Sehun terasa berwibawa sehingga dirinya dibanjiri keringat yang mampu membuatnya ambruk dihadapan Sehun...

Menumpahkan seluruh isi Bubble tea di celana Sehun.

"oopss.. sawreh.." Luhan menyengir. Sehun menatapnya marah. Menggertakkan giginya gemas akan kebodohan Luhan yang tak ber ujung.

Semua yang ada disana bersorak. Bertepuk tangan. Tak sedikit yang menertawakan Sehun karena ulah Luhan yang tidak tahu malu.

"aha ahahaha! Sehun pipis dicelana" Xiumin menertawakan sambil menunjuk celana Sehun yang basah tepat dibagian selangkangannya.

Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Oh ayolah.. bukan waktunya untuk bercanda. Berjalan ke arah Xiumin dan menarik kerah baju Xiumin. Memukulnya wajahnya brutal—menumpahkan semua kemarahnnya yang berlumpuk-lumpuk.

"ya! Kenapa kau memukul ku hah?" Xiumin berusaha menghindar dan melepaskan diri.

Luhan tak sanggup melihat sahabatnya dihajar, sekalipun pujaan hatinya. Luhan menahan bahu Sehun agar berhenti .

Sehun berhenti sejenak. Berbalik menghadap Luhan yang ada di belakangnya. "semua ini gara-gara kau! Luhan Xi"

Sehun menampar Luhan tepat dihidungnya. Sampai Luhan tersungkur menaha pening.

"ma-maaf" Luhan yang lemah memohon. Memeluk lutut Sehun. Namun Sehun membalasnya dengan menendang wajahnya dengan lutut.

Kini Xiumin yang tak sanggup melihat sahabatnya disiksa. Mencoba melindungi Luhan, dan harus rela dipukul oleh Sehun.

Ricuh dan semakin ricuh.

Sampai mereka diseret ke Kantor guru. Ke Tiganya dihadapkan dengan orang tua masing-masing.

**Plak!. **Sang ayah menampar pipi Xiumin keras. Menyeretnya kasar keluar dari kantor. Luhan menagis sejadi jadinya. Semua salahnya tapi kenapa harus sahabatnya yang menanggung akibatnya?.

**Mungkin karena kau debu. Yang merugikan orang lain, bahkan orang terdekatmu. Xi LuHan.**

Luhan terisak memeluk Xiumin yang terbaring lemas dikamarnya "kenapa kau tak hadir sekolah, apa sangat sakit"

Xiumin tersenyum pahit. Membaringkan kepalanya dibahu Luhan. "Lu.. aku.. aku sudah mempermalukan ayahku"

"maaf.." hanya itu yang bisa di ucapkan oleh Luhan.

"aku sangat bodoh.." Luhan terisak. Menyesali perbuatannya yang lancang merayu Sehun.

Xiumin mengusap punggung Luhan lemah "ayahku akan pindah kerja keluar kota.. Lu Ge, aku akan rajin menghubungi mu"

Air mata Luhan semakin deras. Luhan mengereti. Sangat mengerti.

Menangis saat merindukan Xiumin. Menangis saat tak ada lagi Xiumin yang berjalan disampingnya. Tak ada lagi Xiumin yang membully.

Xiumin memenuhi fikirannya. Ingatannya berputar saat Luhan mengejar Xiumin di bandara. Memohon kepada Ayah Xiumin agar tetap tinggal. Namun sang ayah berfikir bahwa.. Luhan memang teman yang buruk.

Xiumin berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin kepada Luhan. meyakinkan bahwa ia bahagia dan Luhan harus bahagia tanpa Xiumin.

Terasa percuma. Luhan semakin menangis layaknya anak kehilangan Ibunya.

Xiumin berbalik tak perduli. Setetes air mata di usap dengan cepat.

**Luhan sudah besar. . .**

Berjalan merunduk di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja saat sudah sampai didalam kelas. Tak memperdulikan ocehan semua orang. Luhan benar benar merasa terpuruk.

Jongin menatapnya iba. Selalu memperhatikannya semenjak Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas meja.

"Oyy.." Jongin menyenggol kursi Luhan dengan kakinya.

Sehun membuang muka. Tersenyum kecut "berhati-hatilah.. kau akan terkena sial seperti Xiumin."

Jongin menggeleng "kau hanya tak tau."

Jongin berdiri. Telunjukkanya mendorong kepala Luhan..

Jongin menghela nafas. Sehunpun refleks berdiri ingin melihat wajah itu lebiih jelas lagi.

Hatinya berdenyut nyeri.

"Dia.."

**tbc**


	2. Chapter 2 disalahkan

**HunHan FanFiction || Debu || chap 2 || by A.J.**

"Meninggal?" Sehun memandangi wajah lesu Luhan.

"ck! Bodoh! Dia masih bernafas" sahut Jongin santai, meletakkan punggung tangannya di pipi Luhan.

Gejala demam...

"Luhan tidak sehat hari ini" Jongin menghela nafas. Mencoba membangunkan Luhan dengan menyenggol bahunya—

"mana pernah dia sehat" sahut Sehun asal sambil membuang muka. Tertawa melecehkan.

Jongin tersenyum renyah menanggapi sahabatnya yang kelihatan...

"hoy? Kau hawatir padanya"

Sehun diam. Malas menanggapi Jongin yang terlihat peduli sekali dengan hubungannya dengan Luhan.

"ckk.. jangan-jangan kau yang benar-benar hawatir padanya" Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya sambil menyeringai.

"aku peduli pada siapapun dan aku akan mengantarnya ke UKS" Jongin semakin menepuk pipi Luhan hingga ia terbangun dan menggiringnya ke UKS.

.

.

.

***-D E B U-***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menguap sepanjang pelajaran yang menurutnya membosankan. Terasa sangat ngantuk mendengarkan suara guru yang berceloteh entah apa itu—Sehun kurang memperhatikan. Berusaha untuk fokus pada materi yang dijelaskan oleh guru. Namun hanya komat-kamit mulut sang guru yang masuk dalam perhatiannya.

Guru yang jelek. Sehun merasa mual...

.

.

.

"Hoek.." Sehun benar-benar ingin muntah. Wajahnya semakin pucat menahan gejolak jijik saat melihat guru membosankan itu.

Sehun terlihat sakit dan berakhir uring-uringan diranjang UKS.

Menggoyangkan kaki kanannya dengan menumpu di kaki kiriya. Kadang pula, menghela nafas dengan wajah yang selalu miring ke arah Luhan yang memejamkan mata dengan nafas yang masih tersedu—

"suaramu sangat mengganggu!" bentak Sehun dengan wajah datar.

Luhan mendengarnya namun mencoba untuk tidak menoleh kearah Sehun. Berusaha menahan nafas agar air matanya berhenti keluar dan berhenti terisak.

Luhan belum bisa menghentikan kesedihannya. Walau ia tau Sehun bersumpah serapah padanya.

"bodoh! " Sehun mulai berdiri setelah **bosan** memarahi Luhan yang selalu bodoh.

Sehun membuka laci obat keras-keras "mungkin aku harus minum obat tidur sebanyak-banyaknya agar bisa lelap saat berisik!".

Sehun menggerutu. Luhan benar-benar pengganggu.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan_menahan gugup dan merasa dimarahi.

"a-aku akan pulang, maafkan aku, Sehun" Luhan berjalan pelan keluar dari UKS. Berjalan pelan lalu berangsur cepat.

Pada saat itulah air matanya semakin mengalir deras.

Memangnya sesakit apa Sehun?. Luhan khawatir tapi **kekhawatirannya** akan menambah masalah, dan Luhan memilih pergi daripada harus melihat Sehun yang kelihatannya sangat menderita karena di ganggu Luhan.

**Bahkan diamnya Luhan tetaplah pengganggu bagi Sehun. Persis Debu yang harus disirami 'air' agar berhenti 'berterbangan ditiup angin'.**

Jongin membolak balik komik asal-asalan. Merasa bosan dengan hawa kamar Sehun yang terasa dipenuhi kebenciannya pada Luhan.

Menyalahkan Luhan yang membuatnya jatuh sakit.

"aku tidak mengerti apa hubungannya kau sakit karena Luhan?" sahut Jongin dengan nada bosan.

Jongin beranjak dari ranjang Sehun –memilih pulang saja. "berhenti menyalahkannya. Kau terlihat tak wajar".

**TBC**

**Note : **semoga bisa menangkap FF ini. Kalau ada yg tidak difahami, silakan ditanya :v.

Untuk kutip **'berterbangan ditiup angin'** udah ada di chap 1 sebenarnya, tapi kali aja **anu **lupa.

Luhan yang diam tetaplah pengganggu. Sama seperti debu, diamnya tetaplah pengganggu bagi benda sekitar.

Doh olons bapatak gen. Manyunyupannya FF ngini ae! *Edisi bamamai. Barelaan handap banar ._. tapi bacangkal update lakas, sabujurnya handak ae nulis panjang, tapi asa camuh .-.

**Terjemah Banjar-Indonesia.**

Doh Eji ngumpet dolowh. Malu-maluin ini FF! *Edisi ngomel. Sawreh pendek banget ._. usahain update cepet, sebenarnya pengen nulis panjang, tapi takutnya ga nyambung gimana gitu. Planingnya ini two shot, tapi entah kenapa malah begindang/?.

Oke! RLC! Eji dalam masa sulit jan bikin down karna komen -20 -_- kalo bisa sampe 50+ (ga mungkin) kalo sampe segitu dijamin **Update kilat** yang **penuh cinta**/ceilah just canda tapi beneran/?. Eji **berani** ber-nazar karena ga mungkin nyampe 50 .-. PEACE LOVE GAHOEL GAHOEL! ._.V

**Posted by me : A.J. merana**

**Salam merana**

**Muahc (?)**


	3. Chapter 3 Cerdas dengan Bahagia

**HunHan FanFiction || Debu || chap 3 || by A.J.**

"nilaimu menurun"

Luhan tertunduk takut sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"catatan merahmu semakin bertambah"

"padahal IQ mu tinggi. Tapi kau saja yang terlalu malas mengembangkan."

**D e b u**

Perkataan wali kelas yang selalu terngiang, menambah beban fikiran Luhan. Bukannya mencari solusi, Luhan memilih sibuk memikirkan hal lain.

Luhan yang pemalas. Luhan yang pemalas. Pemalas...

Lagipula Luhan tak bisa apa-apa tanpa Minseok sahabatnya yang selalu membuatnya bahagia. Sekarang sudah tak ada harapan lagi untuk ia bisa **bahagia.** Luhan tidak akan bisa mendapat nilai lumayan jika dirinya tidak bahagia. Karena kecerdasan terletak pada kebahagiaan.

Orang cerdas itu pasti bahagia_Begitu fikir Luhan. Dan Luhan tahu, bahagia itu sederhana. Sesederhana memiliki sahabat **baik hati** dan **senasib** seperti Kim Minseok.

Tapi sekarang Luhan sendiri. Tanpa Minseok.

Andai ada Sehun—

.

.

.

Mustahil..

Tapi Luhan harus mencari kebahagiaannya. Sekalipun ia baru saja menangis karena bentakan Sehun.

Sehun yang selalu membentak. Sehun yang selalu berwajah datar padanya.

Berlari dikoridor setelah pulang sekolah dan menghentikan lari saat mendapati pujaan hatinya **berbalik** saat melihat Luhan.

"S-sehunie.." panggil Luhan yang mulai sadar Sehun menghindarinya.

Sehun tak menoleh, tapi Luhan yakin Sehun mendengar suaranya.

"Sehun.. bogoshipo.."

Sehun memilih melajukan jalannya daripada sekedar mendengar omong kosong.

"Sehunie.." panggil Luhan lirih. Sehun mengunci pendengarannya daripada harus terkena sial untuk yang kesekian kali. Berhenti didepan loker, berpura-pura sibuk mencari barang yang ada didalamnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Luhan.

Sehun benar-benar tidak ingin melihat wajahnya yang menjijikan.

Mata Luhan mulai bergerak gelisah. Bermaksud mengutarakan isi hatinya yang ia tahu tak akan didengar oleh Sehun.

**Aku ingin bahagia bersamamu. Sehunie tolong..**

Luhan sadar ia seperti pengemis.

"Aku.. ingin bahagia bersamamu"

Luhan mencoba tersenyum. Meyakini dirinya sendiri. Memberikan secarik kertas dengan senyum percaya diri. "Kau bisa menghubungiku Sehunie.."

Sehun sedikit menoleh. Memandang kertas bertuliskan digit ponsel Luhan. Mengambilnya dan merobeknya cepat. Melempar sampah itu kesembarang arah dan berlalu pergi.

Buang waktu sekali.

Bibir Luhan bergetar dan mencoba tegar. Tersenyum pahit memandangi serpihan kertas yang terasa beterbangan lambat. Beralih menatap punggung Sehun yang semakin jauh. Pandangannya memburam.

"Sehunie.." nama itu terdengar di antara sendat nafas Luhan.

**Deg deg deg.**

Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya. Menahan rasa kasihan yang terasa memenuhi hatinya.

Ponsel Sehun berdering.

**Answer**

"Sehun. Jeongmal sarang.."

Sehun tahu Luhan menangis dibelakangnya. Merasa sudah tahu, Sehun enggan berbalik. Berniat memutuskan panggilan dari Luhan—

"je-jebal.." pinta Luhan lagi.

**Pip.**

**Kau debu, bukan binatang yang layak dipelihara. Kalaupun aku menerimamu, maka sama saja kau binatang yang minta dipelihara. Dan sayangnya.. kau bukan binatang. **

Luhan menumpu tubuhnya dengan dua telapak tangannya dilantai. Perlahan lututnya terasa lemas menyentuh lantai.

Sejak awal bertemu Sehun, di awali senyum terlampau bahagia. Melihat senyumnya dari jauh, hati Luhan berdesir.

Dan mulai berani mengganggu Sehun.

Melihat bagaimana Sehun memarahi dan membentaknya.

Luhan semakin jatuh hati padanya. Tidak tau bagaimana lagi menghadapi perasaan yang aneh dan berlebih.

Yang Luhan tangiskan adalah Sehun yang diam. Setidaknya marahi saja Luhan agar Luhan bisa merasakan serpihan bahagia saat dimarahi.

**Kesempatan tak akan muncul dua kali. **Terngiang ditengah tangisan Luhan. Luhan meraih ponselnya lagi. Sambil terus mengejar Sehun di detik putus asa.

"Sehun.. ijinkan aku memelukmu sebentar saja.." mohon Luhan lagi.

Ilfeel menyelubungi benak Sehun dan memilih diam tak bersuara. Menunggu Luhan yang katanya ingin memeluk sebentar.

Tunggu! Untuk apa menunggunya!.

**Lari!.** Lari dari kesialan.

Namun tak lama Sehun berlari dan berbelok. Ia merasa sudah **terlalu jauh.** Hatinya mendadak aneh.

Sehun menoleh kebelakang. Sedikit menengok dari balik dinding.

**Deg.**

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Mata basah dan lelah itu menatap ke arah Sehun. **Sial!. **Persembunyian Sehun ketahuan!.

Buru-buru Sehun bersembunyi di balik dinding dengan nafas yang tiba-tiba sesak.

Penasaran yang tiba dengan sendirinya.

Menengoknya lagi dan Luhan sudah tiada.

Saat itulah kekosongan menempeli Oh Sehun. Hatinya serasa meloncat mengosongi dada. Kosong dan membuatnya penasaran dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Menengok Luhan sekali lagi. Berlari berlawanan arah mencari anak hilang itu—

Yang menumpahkan seluruh kesedihannya sendiri. Dihalaman belakang sekolah yang sunyi. Kaki Sehun tergerak menghampirinya. Namun pendirian Sehun menahannya. Membiarkan Luhan yang **mulai mengerti** bahwa.. Sehun tak ingin dikejar lagi.

**D e b u**

Kehidupan sekolah yang penuh dengan beraneka rasa. Sehun adalah lelaki yang ingin menargetkan dirinya sebagai siswa yang fokus pada pelajarannya. Tapi yang namanya sekolah, tetap saja banyak kendala seperti... gosip?

Oh ayolah.. Gosip bukanlah hal yang asing bagi semua orang.

"Luhan berhenti sekolah karena Sehun. Kyaaa.."

Sehun merasa jantungnya jatuh keperut saat mendengar teman sekelasnya membicarakannya. Menghentikan langkahnya memasuki kelas dan menyender didinding. Tanpa menengok teman gosip agar tak ketahuan.

"kemarin Luhan menembak Sehun.."

"oh ya? Lalu? Lalu?"

"sepertinya mereka berpacaran jarak jauh."

Sial!—oh ya, **sepertinya.**

"aku kira dia menemui Minseok."

"mana mungkin.. aku tahu Luhan tidak akan menemui Sehun jika masih ada Minseok"

Pelampiasan?. Tau apa mereka..

"ckck semua orang tau, Sehun tak pernah menanggapi Luhan. satu-satunya yang paling betah hanyalah Minseok"

Satu teman mengangguk "benar juga. Aku kasihan padanya."

Sehun tersenyum melecehkan. Berjalan memasuki kelas denga wajah datar.

Bodoh! Cinta ditolak lalu berhenti sekolah?.

**D e b u**

Game over. Game over. Game over.

Sehun melempar PSP nya. Tak bisa menghilangkan rasa penasaran dari kemarin. Sehun mengambil ponselnya, mencari panggilan masuk terakhir.

**Call.**

"hey bodoh! Hanya karena spele kau berhenti sekolah?"

"atau kau memang tidak bisa hidup tanpa Xiumin Minsoeokmu itu heh?"

Bla. Bla. Bla. Sangat tidak mungkin bagi Sehun.

Memilih melempar ponselnya sembarang. Memandangi langit kamar yang terasa berputar menjadi hitam pekat penuh bintang. Bintang berjatuhan bagai air mata Luhan kemarin.

Sehun baru pernah melihatnya menangis.

Sehun bangun, memilih untuk mengulang pelajaran disekolah. Membuka buku dan Membuka lembar yang terasa janggal karena terasa lebih tebal daripada lembaran yang lain.

***~HunHan~*~SeLu~*~Cehun Cehun Cehun CeLucelu~ :v ;v**

Tulisan jelek yang memenuhi lembaran kertas bagian tengah.

Tangan mengepal di lembar kertas itu. Berniat menarik dan membakarnya, namun terhenti oleh naluri.

**Srek!. **Sehun tetap pada pendiriannya. Merobek kertas itu dengan perasaan kesal. Bibirnya melengkung kebawah dan bergetar. hidungnya memerah dan terasa panas. Sehun Menutup wajahnya dengan dua telapak tangannya.

Menumpahkan air mata yang keluar bukan atas kehendaknya.

**Bodoh! Untuk apa kau berhenti sekolah bodoh bodoh bodoh!.**

13-09-2014

13-10-2020

Luhan meliukkan tubuhnya gemulai. Menebar senyum cantiknya pada semua penonton yang bertepuk-tangan.

Dibalik senyumnya. Hatinya berusaha menguatkan agar ia mempertahankan senyumnya.

**Karena dunia sekolah bukanlah bidangku. Kujadikan seni sebagai pengganti kebahagiaanku sekarang.**

'Kumulai usahaku dengan dari dasar. Berusaha berdiri sendiri tanpa memikirkan orang-orang yang kusayangi'.

Dengan tidak menjadikan manusia sebagai pacuan, karena manusia bisa mati, bisa salah, bisa berhianat. Ckck.. Luhan tersenyum pahit.

Ketika rekan-rekan kerjanya menyemangati diri dengan menyebut orang-orang penting seperti..

**Demi ayah.**

**Demi ibu.**

**Demi kekasihku.**

Mungkin hanya Luhan yang tidak merasa perlu memakai pacuan seperti itu. Karena Luhan fikir, manusia yang paling disayang sekalipun belum tentu balik menyayangi. Jadi untuk apa menjadikannya pacuan?.

Maka Luhan jadikan bahagia dengan caranya sendiri.

Aku Luhan. Sebelum aku mengenali orang-orang yang kusayang, maka aku harus kenali siapa aku. Kecerdasanku terletak pada kebahagiaanku.

**Demi kebahagiaanku.**

Walau Luhan juga tau. Tidak ada yang namanya **kisah** **sesungguhnya** yang berakhir bahagia.

**.**

Bunga-bunga bertebaran dari semua penonton. Luhan membungkuk memberi hormat. Berjalan menuruni panggung dan kembali pada aktivitas lain.

Diruang masak. Luhan memeluk seorang namja mungil dari belakang. Namja mungil itu menoleh mendapati Luhan bergelayut manja layak anak kucing.

"Kyungie.. aku sangat gugup tadi" manja Luhan.

"ckck! Menari memang pekerjaan yang bermodalkan kepercayaan diri. Beruntung aku bekerja disini. Tak perlu nervous berlebih dan aku bahagia dengan panci-panciku".

Luhan memandangi panci yang ada di hadapannya.

"dan aku ingin berbagi kebahagiaanku denganmu" Kyungsoo mulai tersenyum jail.

Luhan mengambil panci itu malas. Meletakkannya diatas meja. "kebahagiaanku bukan memasak" Luhan melioat kedua tangannya.

"ou~ tentu saja kalau kau tak mau menjemputnya. Hey.. kebahagiaan itu harus dijemput! Bukan hanya ditunggu". Kyungsoo mencipratkan tangannya yang basah ke wajah Luhan.

"YA! Kita akan pulang dan kau membasahi make up ku heh?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sok imut "kajja! Kita pulang."

Apartemen

Tangan Luhan mendadak licin. Mendadak dingin saat melihat ada banyak panggilan tak terjawab.

Jatung Luhan mulai tidak karuan. Matanya bergerak gelisah.

Membuka tutup belakang ponsel dan berniat mematahkan kartu. Tapi tak jadi..

Luhan berlari keluar apartemennya. Mengetuk dilanjutkan dengan menggedor pintu apartemen Kyungsoo—

Eh? Luhan lupa. Ada bel yang harusnya di tekan berkali-kali samapi Kyungsoo membuka pintu.

"Kyung.. kumohon sita ponselku.."

**Tbc**

Fuah! Sawreh makin panjang chapter tapi per capternya sikit bingit :3 Semoga paham ama ceritanya :3 kira-kira kalian pasti tahu siapa yang di atas **TBC.** Ini FF mudah di tebak oholaaa :v


End file.
